


Oh, Merlin, He Really Did

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Perciver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: When Percy and Oliver start arguing in the common room, their emotions start running a little high.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Oh, Merlin, He Really Did

"Percy, c'mon. It's not that big of a deal. Would you please stop ignoring me?"

Percy turned his chair away from Oliver, pretending to not have heard.

Oliver groaned and persisted, moving so he was right in front of Percy. "And  _ I'm _ the immature one?" he demanded, glaring right into Percy's eyes.

Percy pursed his lips as he realized that this was actually a very valid argument, and he gave up on the silent treatment tactic. "Fine. I'm talking. Happy now?"

Oliver snorted. "Thrilled." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, if only you could admit it isn't that big of a deal."

Percy stiffened at this, rising from his armchair and forcing Oliver to step backward so he was nearly pressed against the common room wall. "It isn't a big deal?" he demanded, his voice starting to go up in volume. "I've  _ never _ gotten detention in my life, and now, because of  _ you, _ I have gotten one!" He was shouting by the end of the sentence, finger jabbed at Oliver.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, and Percy heard excited whispering around them, meaning that the common room was no doubt looking on.  _ "My _ fault?" he asked. "You're the one who followed me!"

"Because  _ you _ were out of bed at three in the  _ bloody _ morning, Oliver!" The entire common room was now quiet, waiting for Oliver's reply.

"That didn't mean you had to follow me! You know, it's not your  _ responsibility _ to watch over everyone all the time. I can take care of myself! I'm not a child!" Oliver shouted back.

Percy took in a deep breath before responding. "I am  _ Head Boy,  _ and that means making sure people don't go and do idiotic,  _ childish _ things like playing _ quidditch  _ in the pitch darkness." He realized suddenly that they were standing very close together, trapped by the chair and the wall. 

The entire common room was silent, waiting for Oliver's response. Instead of bellowing out his response, Oliver's face relaxed into a lazy smirk. "Oooooh," he teased. "You want to kiss me so badly right now."

Percy felt the blood leave his face as he took in the statement, barely hearing the chuckles let out by the onlookers. 

_ You want to kiss me so badly right now. _

Merlin, he really did. 

As soon as the thought entered his mind, he narrowed his eyes in a challenge, raising his hands to cup Oliver's face and pull it towards himself, bringing them together in a kiss. Oliver stumbled back in surprise, and Percy used it to pin him to the wall, his hands still cupping Oliver's face.

Percy smiled against Oliver's lips when he  _ finally _ started kissing back, the smile quickly turning into a small groan when Oliver wrapped his hands around Percy's waist, pulling him somehow closer.

All around them, Gryffindors groaned and retched, turning away. They'd been hoping for a proper shouting match, not whatever this nonsense was.

Still, Percy wasn't complaining, and neither was Oliver.

~

In  _ case _ you haven’t noticed, I’m a  _ huge _ fan of italics.


End file.
